1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water treatment and more particularly to a portable advanced oxidation water treatment system that can purify drinking water in the field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable water is often difficult to obtain during disasters and other emergency situations, during military operations and even recreationally, such as when hiking or camping. Water found on the ground or even in streams and rivers is known to many times contain numerous bacteria, parasites, possible harmful chemicals as well as sand, mud and other substances. While sand and mud can be filtered if the appropriate filter material is available, and bacteria and parasites can be killed by boiling or by chemical additives, chemical contaminants are almost impossible to safely remove. In any case, the separate steps of filtering and boiling require time and the appropriate facilities. Prior art solutions have been to have personnel transport quantities of safe water or possibly carry water treatment additives. Due to the weight and bulk of water, transporting water on the person is definitely limited to small quantities. Highly mobile personnel, such as military units, first responders, search and rescue units, generally carry canteens or personal hydration systems; however, there is seldom enough guaranteed good water in a canteen for more than about one day. Once canteens need to be filled, the problem of water purification arises. Chemical treatment additives, while somewhat effective, do not really solve the problem of water purification, since they do not remove organic substances from the water. Also, it is difficult to treat larger quantities of water with them. It would be very advantageous to have a portable personal water treatment system that could be carried in a backpack, or in the back of a mobility asset such as a truck or four-wheeler, that would purify any fresh water put into it making it portable in a short period of time.